1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communicating apparatus and, more particularly, to an image communicating apparatus having a transmitting function of code data formed by a computer or the like.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, in a facsimile apparatus, an image is read and converted into an electric signal, the electric signal is coded, and after that, the coded signal is transmitted via a public line.
A document or the like created by a computer, word processor, or the like is printed out by a printer or is developed in a memory and, after that, the printed or developed data is coded and transmitted.
In case of printing-out of a document created by a computer or the like, data sent to the printer is often expressed by a well-known page description language (hereinafter, referred to as a PDL) such as LIPS or PostScript.
When an image printed out using the PDL is transferred via a facsimile apparatus, however, a picture quality fairly deteriorates. This is because when the image data is generated from the printer by the PDL, a resolution is set to 300 or 400 dpi (dots per inch), while a resolution based on the standard of the facsimile apparatus is set to 8 pel/3.85 lines. The resolution, therefore, must be fairly reduced. Further, as compared with a data amount of the PDL, a data amount which is obtained by developing the image data and, thereafter, coding the developed image data is extremely large.
There is, consequently, such a drawback that the PDL data must be purposely converted into the data this has a low resolution and requires a long communicating time and large costs, before transmission.
Regarding a facsimile apparatus in which data of character codes is converted into a facsimile image and transmitted, U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,349, 4,910,785, 4,922,349, etc. are issued.
As regards a printer system using a page description language, U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,188, etc. are issued.
However, techniques which can solve the above problems are not yet proposed.